


Toccare

by Shulz



Series: E & J [3]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Jim Strange
Series: E & J [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847491
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Non era un mistero che Morse lavorasse meglio da solo. I colleghi faticavano a stare dietro ai suoi ragionamenti e lui a volte non aveva voglia di spiegare. Ma quella volta fu assegnato al caso insieme Strange. Strange che era il suo opposto, che era testardo troppo ovvio, troppo banale, ma che era anche tenace e sapeva usare la forza fisica dove Morse non ne era capace.  
Strange era un brav'uomo, ma aveva la smania di essere suo amico. Era fin troppo gentile, premuroso e attento a lui e ai suoi bisogni, come mangiare e bere.  
Quella notte erano insieme in un appostamento. La Jaguar parcheggiata in un vicolo buio.  
Strange tentava di intrattenere una qualsiasi conversazione, per passare il tempo, ma Morse rispondeva con un laconico "mmmmmm".  
"Ehi, amico...mi è venuta fame, a te?" esordì Strange "mmmm" fu la risposta. Strange gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Si girò e si mise a rovistare nel sedile posteriore, quando si voltò era raggiante. Aveva im mano due panini e due birre in bottiglia gelate. Porse un panino e una birra a Morse che lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
" Penso che neanche tu puoi vivere d'aria, agente Morse" disse solennemente " Mangia".  
Morse preso alla sprovvista, mangiò, e gradì molto il panino, e bevve la sua birra fredda. Era anche la sua birra preferita!  
Si voltò sul sedile, a guardare Strange.  
"Grazie Jim, non avresti dovuto..." dise piano. Ma Jim lo zittì, gli mise le mani sulle spalle, stringendo forte, e disse " Non essere sciocco, tu sei un mio amico..." e sorrise.  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio pesante,Morse lo guardò, serio. "Jim....perché...mi stai ancora toccando?"  
Jim non aveva tolto le mani e lo stava ancora stringendo.  
" Io...ti tocco perché...ti tocco perché..." gli occhi si erano scuriti e le parole non uscivano. Morse mise le sue mani su quelle di Jim.  
"Allora toccami, Jim..." sussurrò, il cuore batteva frenetico.  
Jim non ebbe bisogno di altro, avvicinò Morse e lo baciò lentamente, profondamente, le mani fra i capelli scompigliati, la lingua che entrava profondamente nella bocca, cercando quella di Morse, catturandola, succhiandola.  
Morse gemeva. Le sue mani sul cavallo di Jim, accarezzando, afferrando il suo cazzo che rapidamente si induriva nei pantaloni.  
Jim di tirò indietro e si appoggiò al sedile, morse gli aprì i pantaloni e tirò fuori il suo cazzo . Si sputò in mano e cominciò ad accarezzare Jim torcendo il polso quando arrivava in cima e stringendo forte alla base. Jim gettò la testa indietro, mugolando.  
Allungò una mano malferma e aprì i pantaloni di Morse. Morse era altrettanto duro e quando avvolse la sua grande mano intorno inspirò bruscamente.


	2. Chapter 2

La mano di Jim prese presto il ritmo, e Morse cominciò a contorcersi, ansimando, con la testa contro il sedile. Ora si stavano masturbando reciprocamente sincronizzando i loro movimenti, gemendo e borbottando. I movimenti sempre più veloci, i gemiti sempre più sfrenati, si stavano rapidamente avvicinando alla fine, Morse sentiva l'orgasmo accumularsi nei suoi muscoli, ma, diavolo no, non voleva finire così presto, voleva sentire Jim su di sé, voleva che Jim lo toccasse di più, più profondamente, lo voleva dentro di sé, voleva sentire mentre si muoveva dentro di lui, voleva venire mentre Jim era seppellito dentro di lui. Morse lsi riscosse, lasciò andare Jim e si divincolò, tirò indietro il sedile dove stava seduto e lo ribaltò, Jim lo guardava  
muoversi, "Che cosa stai facendo, Morse?"disse.  
Morse si arrampicò sul sedile, si mise su mani e ginocchia e si voltò. "Voglio di più, Jim...vieni ti prego... mettiti dietro di me... toccami Jim...strigimi...voglio sentirti in me...ti prego...scopami..." disse senza fiato, eccitato.  
"Cristo, oh dio, Morse!"rispose Jim altrettanto eccitato.Jim si alzò e si inginocchiò sul sedile dietro Morse. Gli girò la faccia e gli diede un bacio sporco, a bocca aperta, tutto lingua e saliva, poi gli tirò giù i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia, gli tirò la camicia in alto sulla schiena. Si abbassò a baciare la schiena pallida,mordendo e succhiando, mise le mani sul culo, Morse si inarcò gemendo, mostrandosi, Jim aprì le natiche, guardando il buco tenero e stretto di Morse, si abbassò e sputò nel solco fra le natiche, due o tre volte, poi lo spalmò con le dita, stuzzicando il buco, e facendoci scivolare due dita dentro. Morse ansimò. Jim faceva scivolare avanti e indietro le dita, sforbiciandole, ripetendo e ripetendo il movimento, assicurandosi che Morse stesse bene..."Sono pronto...sono pronto...dai Jim...dai..." mugolava. Jim si sputò allora sulla mano, spalmandolo bene sul suo cazzo, poi si allineò e entrò in Morse, con un movimento fluido e poche spinte assestate aveva toccato il fondo. Morse era stretto e Jim stava andando fuori di testa. " Non credo di poter durare..." sospirò.  
"Muoviti adesso Jim....scopami...duro, più che puoi, voglio sentirti, voglio sentire il tuo cazzo che colpisce in fondo, fammi vedere le stelle!" Morse supplicava.  
Jim prese a muoversi con spinte dure e veloci, andando in profondità e colpendo ogni.volta la prostata. Morse gridava a ogni spinta, in estasi. "Così...di più...di più...non smettere...Jim , non smettere....sto per venire!" Morse perse una mano di Jim e se la mise intorno al cazzo, ogni spinta nel suo culo era una spinta anche sul suo cazzo, Morse era al limite, ansimava, senza aria, e dopo una spinta particolarmente profonda, seguita all'orgasmo improvviso di Jim, che rilasciò nel profondo del suo culo, con un grido acuto Morse venne, rilasciando sul sedile in pelle della Jaguar di servizio. Si accasciarono stremati.  
Jim.fu il primo che si riscosse e, con un fazzoletto e uno straccio ripuli tutto, ripuli Morse e lo rivestì, poi si rivestì. Tiro su il sedile.  
Si guardarono.  
"Attento, quando mi tocchi" disse Morse, e sorrise sornione.


End file.
